Sacred Heart
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: AU. Mulan version. The Huns have invaded Japan. As his father is too old and sickly, Kuroko, who is diagnosed with asthma, runs away from home to take his father's place in the imperial army. Then, he meets the captain, Akashi Seijuro. Will he be able to save Japan, and not let his secret be found out? Dont like dont read. May contain yaoi. May change rating later.Update every week
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! This is BlueSkyBlue here presenting to you, the readers of this fic, a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic in the version of Mulan. Thi swas just a random idea I got from my school play, but whatever, it is not just a whole copy thing cause I'm going to put some of my own twists in it. So are you ready? (Utapri style) BlueSkyBlue presenting this fic in 5...4...3...2...1... saa lets song, yume wo utaou! Just kidding.

* * *

A screeching sound of a crow was heard. Two soldiers look around cautiously for signs of danger. Catching them unaware, big burly soldiers leap up from the great walls and surrounded the two soldiers, waving their deadly swords.

"The Huns are attacking!" one of them cried. "Sound the alarm!"

In a flash, the Huns had killed the soldier, leaving one soldiers behind, who quickly banged the gong, creating a loud noise. Soon, crashing of gongs were heard.

Smirking, the soldier turned towards the Huns, sword out. "Now, all of Japan knows you are here."

A Hun appeared behind the soldier, killing him instantly and nodded to his leader, who gave a loud evil laugh. "Perfect."

* * *

Doors swung open as the general, Akashi Akita, marched in with two soldiers by his side. He knelt down before the emperor.

"Your majesty, the Huns have crossed our Northern border."

The emperor looked grave but the advisor beside him scoffed.

"Impossible! No one can get through our walls." He was about to continue but a sign from the emperor silenced him.

"Haizaki is leading them." Akita said fiercely. "We'll set defences around your palace immediately."

"No," the emperor said immediately. He fingered his long beard before saying, "Send your troupes to protect my people. Eiji!"

"Yes, your highness?" the advisor quickly answered.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves and many new recruits as possible."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. But I believe, my troupes can stop him." Akita said.

"I won't take any chances, General Akashi."

"And that's why! I'm an Akashi, and we are always right, that is why we always win!"

"A single grain of rice can tip the balance." the emperor said, ignoring the General. " One man may be the difference between victory and defeat.

* * *

"Quiet, and demure." A young boy took some rice from his bowl. "Graceful, polite, delicate." He put the rice in his mouth. "Refined. Poised." He took up a brush to write some words on a scroll. "Punctual." He look up. "Remember that, Momoi-san."

"Kya~~~~ Tetsu-kun is so cool! I fall in love in you again!" the pinkette cried.

"Momoi-san."

The girl continued to fawn over Kuroko.

"Momoi-san."

Momoi ignored him, crying out her fantasies,.

"Momoi-san, I'm late."

"Oh," Momoi flushed pink. "Sorry."

With that, she left Kuroko in his room.

"Nigou." he called. "Nigou."

A dog ran up to him, its collar, gleaming the words #2.

"There you are." Kuroko bent down and tied a piece of string to the collar. "Lets get on with our chores."

Nigou gave a little wuff before dragging the sack which was attached to the string to the courtyard, spilling the grains on the floor. The chickens, noticing their favourite food, started clucking and pecking at the ground. It ran past a shrine, of which an old man stood. He knelt on the floor, praying to the dead ones.

"Honorable ancestors," he said. "Please help my son get cured of his sickness. He is of age, and needs a suitable suitor."

Nigou jumped into the shrine, spilling the grains on the floor and left. The chickens followed in, and kept pecking at their food,.

"Please." the man continued.

Kuroko went up to the shrine, carrying a tray of tea. Noticing Nigou there, he bent down and gave the dog a treat for being obedient.

"Father, I brought you your-"

"Tetsuya!" The old man gasped. "When were you here?"

"I just arrived, father. The doctor said three cups of tea in the morning-"

"Tetsuya."

"-and three at night."

"The doctor said you should in bed right now!"

"Alright, father. I'm going right away." Kuroko stood up and left. His father stared after him.

"Maybe I should go pray some more... That stubborn son of mine... caring for others other than himself..."

* * *

It was a busy town that day. Many families are sending their daughters to the matchmaker.

"Kuroko-san, is your son recovering well? You know the matchmaker won't introduce any suitors to him unless he gets well." a lady asked her friend.

"I know," her friend answered. "That is why I pray to the ancestors everyday."

"How lucky can they be?" an old lady, the friend's mother scoffed. "The are dead. Besides, I've got all the luck with me." She dangled a cage with a cricket inside. "This is the chance to prove yourself!" She cooed at the cricket before closing her eyes and walking onto the busy road.

"Grandma!" the woman cried in alarm.

Fortunately, nothing crashed into her, though a melon cart got a very bad day after that.

* * *

Kuroko closed his eyes, trying to sleep, but failing to. Since young, he was diagnosed with asthma, which the doctor said cannot be cured. He was refrained from doing any heavy work. Luckily for him, his asthma is not serious but his parents took precautions, nonetheless. Also, he has got a weak presence and is not noticeable by anyone besides his family. His father, Kuroko Seitarou, used to be a famous soldier and fought in the great war. However, he does not seem to inherit his ability. His mother, Kuroko Yuuki, on the other hand is where he got his looks from, his teal hair and baby blue eyes. Besides that, Kuroko Tetsuya also has a friend, Satsuki Momoi, who always claim that she is his boyfriend. Speaking of Momoi, she is going to the matchmaker today. Kuroko closed his eyes, and prayed for his friend. Soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

And that's it! The end of the first chapter. It quite short but I promise the next to be longer. Also, I'll do this once, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, and everyone knows that. I dedicate this fic to Kiryuu Natsuka and Kuroryuu Mikasa, my best friends both in real life and here in the virtual world. And to others who are waiting for updates for my other fics, sorry but it will be super super super slow. I just write some for this fanfic, then ideas just pop up for another fic, so please wait. For now, I think this will be the one I will be updating.

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! This is BlueSkyBlue again! I'll be presenting chapter 2 today! Now who's an AkaKuro shipper? Who? (Natsuka: Shut up, Kise's doppelgänger... Me: Wha? No I'm not! What about you? You have an inner Akashi! Natsuka:*glares murderously Me: Urm... I'll take that back...) Anyway, this fic is dedicated to Kiryuu Natsuka and Kuroryuu Mikasa, fellow KnB lovers and AkaKuro shippers. Anyway! Without wasting any time, on with the chapter!

* * *

Kuroko woke up to the sound of the knocking of his door. His mother came in, looking grave.

"Momoi-san had passed the matchmaker's expectations... But..." she trailed off.

Kuroko waited for his mother to finish her sentence.

"There was no suitable suitor for her."

Kuroko gasped. How could that happen? "Where is she?" he asked.

"In the courtyard," his mother replied.

Kuroko climbed out of bed before rushing of to the courtyard.

"Be careful!" his mother yelled after him. "Or you'll have another case of asthma!"

* * *

Momoi was sitting on a bench under a Sakura tree when Kuroko found her.

"Tetsu-kun..." she said when she saw him approaching her.

Taking a seat beside her, Kuroko sighed, taking in the beautiful scenery. Knowing Momoi since he was a child, he knew how to cheer her up.

"My, my," he said looking at the Sakura tree. "What beautiful blossoms we have this year."

Momoi looked at him, puzzled.

"But look! This one hasn't bloomed." Kuroko pointed to a blossom who hasn't bloomed. "I bet when it blooms," he got up and picked a blossom from the tree, "It will be the most beautiful one of all." He placed the blossom in her hair.

Momoi smiled. " Kyaa~~~" she cried. "Tetsu-kun is so good with girls! I bet you will get a lot of admirers soon! Oh... I envy your future wife... She will so lucky!"

Wife? Kuroko had never thought of having a wife. I mean, who would want to marry him? Little did he know, someone would die to marry him...

Suddenly, a horn was sounded and the clippity cloppity of the hooves of horses were heard. Curious, the duo went out to investigate, to see a group of people crowding outside, their parents there too. Upon see them, their parents beckoned them to their side. Through their explanations, it seems that the imperial advisor wants a word with them.

"Citizens!" he yelled. "I bring you news from the imperial palace! The Huns have invaded the Northern area!"

Gasps were heard in the crowd. Kuroko couldn't believe his ears. How can the Huns invade Japan? No one can go past the great walls around Japan!

"The emperor requests that each family sends a male to join the army to fight again the Huns."

Silence. I mean, who would want to risk their lives to join the imperial army? Kuroko looked worriedly to his father, who kept his blank, emotionless face. Kuroko cursed himself, who had he got that face from? His father, and he doesn't even know what his father is thinking!

The advisor took out a scroll and started reading from it. "The Uzumaki family(Naruto!)"

A man hesitantly came up and took a scroll handed to him by a soldier.

"The Kotoko family(Itazura na Kiss!)"

Another man went up.

"The Kirigaya family(Guess which anime?)"

...

"The Phantomhive family! (Wait. What? Since when did Ciel come to Japan? And where is Sebastian?)

An old man went up but was stopped by his butler. "I'll serve the emperor in my _master's _place." (What the hell? Ciel is an old man?)

The names continued until-

"The Kuroko family!"

Kuroko could only watch as his father rested his walking stick on the ground and made his way to receive the scroll. Kuroko couldn't help himself. Making his way to his father, he tapped his father on the back. "Father, you can't."

Seitarou turned back, surprised. "Tetsuya! Since when were you here?"

"I was here the whole time," Kuroko said impatiently. "Father, you can't join the imperial ar-"

"Silence!" Boomed the advisor. He glared at Seitarou. "You should teach your children to hold their tongues in presence of important people."

"Father." Kuroko tried.

"Tetsuya." This time, Seitarou had a warning edge in his voice.

At the look his father is giving him, Kuroko bit his lip. It is also by rule in a prestigious family like Kuroko's that the younger will always obey the older.

"Report tomorrow to the Rakuzan camp!" barked the advisor as Seitarou received his scroll.

"Yes, sir!" Seitarou bowed. Turning back, he walked to the house.

"The Otonashi family! (Ooh... it's my turn... Wait, what about Otonashi from Angel Beat? Never mind.)

"The Color family! (In case any of you protest there is no such surname as Color, go watch Sunday Without God. A character there is called Alis Color, and he is a guy)

Kuroko could not help but stare at his father's retreating back with his mother and grandmother.

* * *

It was very tense during lunch that day. Besides the clinking of the sound made by the chopsticks, no other sound was made. Kuroko couldn't help but worry about his father. As soon as Kuroko had returned home, he saw his father in his old army uniform. He was practicing but with every move he did, he trembled and fell.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

Kuroko looked at his father, who was eating calmly.

Clink. Clink.

"I don't understand."

Clink. Seitarou looked up. "What do you not understand, Tetsuya?"

"There are plenty of men out there to fight for Japan."

"One extra won't hurt," Seitarou said calmly. "I would fight for honor."

"So you'll die, for honor." Though it seems like a statement, the family knew it was actually a question.

"I'll die, of old age too, it's better than sacrificing my own son."

Kuroko stared at his father. Even though he was calm, there was a hint of warning in his voice that he knew he cannot disobey.

"I understand, father," he forced himself to say.

* * *

When Kuroko went for breakfast the next day, Seitarou was not present.

"He's grown weaker," Kuroko' s mother told him. "The doctor came and checked him. I guess he can't join the army now. The doctor said that he should rest in bed."

Kuroko stayed silent. Now was the perfect time to activate his plan. He had spent the night before packing the necessary items, from his clothes to some food. After finishing his breakfast, he walked into his father's room. Using his lack of presence, he stole the soldier uniform from the closet. Taking the sword out and equipping it to his side, Kuroko mounted on a horse, bag along, and rode off.

Oh, his plan had succeeded. He had a few more hours left to spare. Now where is Rakuzan camp?

* * *

And that is it for my second chapter! Not longer than the first one, but I promise, I'll try writing longer chapters when updating. Now, I'll like to thank those who favorited, followed, or reviewed this fic. Truth be told, I did not expect this many favorites and follows already, but, thanks! This gave me the morale support I needed to write more! But the way, when I was typing this out, I realized that in the previous chapter, Momoi called Kuroko Kuroko, not Tetsu-kun. And I made Seitarou, Kuroko's father call him Kuroko too! So in case you all haven't noticed, I have already changed those mistakes so don't bother about it. That will help. Oh, and this is an early update for this chapter, I usually update once a week. Also, can someone kindly help me name this fanfic because I can't think of a name!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! Minna-san! Otonashi Hayuka here presenting _chapter 3_! Now, great thanks to those who reviewed, followed, favorited, those really made my day, thanks! Anyway, on with the story!

**Help! Please help me with the name of this fic as I can not think of one!**

**Also, BETA READER needed. Anyone who wants to apply for the job, please PM me!**

* * *

Rain. Everywhere. Nothing can be seen. It was pitch black. And the Kuroko household was strangely silent. Suddenly, there was a crash of thunder and a yell of someone.

"Tetsuya is missing!"

"Wait. What?"

"Tetsuya is missing!"

"It cannot be..." This came from the sickly Seitarou. He opened his closet, to find it empty. "No..."

He rushed out to the pitch black lawn. "Tetsuya!" He called desparately. "Tetsuya!"

He tripped and fell to the ground. Yuuki went over to pick him up.

"We must go after him. He has asthma for goodness sake!"

"No, " Seitarou said. "You cannot quit the army, or you'll be beheaded."

...

Meanwhile, Grandma Kuroko watched the scene with sorrow. Turning back, she walked to the shrine. "Ancestors, hear our prayer, watch over our precious Tetsuya."

The wind howled, as if it was worried over the disappearance of Kuroko. And at the shrine, the lights went out. Nothing can be heard, nor seen. Then, a glow appeared, dim at first but soon, it became brighter and brighter. And from it came out a bespectacled ghost(Do people wear glasses in ancient Japan? If they don't, pretend they do.) He glared around the shrine, and spoke in his somewhat deep voice, "Shigehiro... Awaken!" (Yeah, who would have thought that the great Mushu is actually Ogiwara Shigehiro?")

Another glow appeared, causing a tall ghost to appear. "Kooooonnichiwaaaaaaaaa!.!.!.!.! Ohayo Gozaimasuuuuuuuu!.!.!.! Soooooo, tell me which damsel in distress wants my protection here?"

The bespectacled gost, Kuroko Junpei (yeah, I know, weird surname for the clutch captain, Hyuuga Junpei...), looked annoyed. "If you are doing that just for fun, I suggest you stop right now, it's not funny."

Shigehiro ignored him. "Nooooooow, anybody who's foooooolish enough to mess my family, will meet their ohhhhh so horrible fate. Ooooooooooh, VENGEANCE, WILL BE MINE!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

"Shigehiro!" Hyuuga growled.

Shigehiro stopped. "Oooooh, someone's on clutch mode here..."

"Shigehiro!" Junpei grew more annoyed. "Wake up the ancestors!"

Shigehiro suddenly brightened up. "The ancestors are-"

"-and no more of your puns!" Junpei growled. "Wake up the ancestors!"

"Yeah, yeah," Shigehiro picked up a little gong and banged it. "One family reunion coming riiiiiiight up! Come on, everybody. Waaaaakeeey up! Riiiise and suuuunshine!" He kept banging the gong until seven more ghosts appeared. The seven look annoyed to have been woken up.

"Hai, hai, what is the matter?" Kuroko Taiga growled. He is the oldest among the eight ghosts and has the personality of a tiger.

"Who dares to wake me up when I'm sleeping?" Kuroko Riko, an old granny, glared at Shigehiro.

"Ah. Ah. " Kuroko Mitobe, holding a abacus, said. Clearly, he was annoyed too.

Kuroko Teppei, on the other hand, smiled widely. "Ooh. Ooh. What has happened?" he asked, not aware of the heavy atmosphere.

One that looked like a chipmunk, Kuroko Koganei, frowned, "I was having a good sleep too..."

Kuroko Koki and his brother, Kuroko Koichi glared at Shigehiro. "Shigehiro..." they chorused.

Shigehiro eep-ed, and backed away and bumped into Kuroko Fukada, who had a black aura around him.

Before anyone can do anything to Shigehiro, Junpei roared. "Tetsuya has run away from home!"

The ghosts gasped. "I knew it. I knew it. That boy was a troublemaker from the start," Riko said.

"He is just trying to help his father," Teppei tried to defend Kuroko.

Mitobe looked grave and continued playing with his abacus. "There is a 50% rate he will die in battle. "

"And break Seitarou's heart!" continued Koichi.

"My children never caused trouble, they all became acupuncturists," Kagami declared.

"Well, we can't all become acupuncturists!" Koganei defended.

"No, your great grandson just had to become a cross dresser!" Riko yelled.

The ghosts continued bickering until-

"Silence!" Koki roared. "Let's summon the great master to bring him back!"

"Yeah, summon the swiftest!" Riko suggested.

"No, send the wisest!" Kagami shouted.

"Cunning." Was all Mitobe said.

"QUIET!" Junpei shouted. "We'll send the most powerful one of all,"

Shigehiro laughs. "I get it. I get it. I'll go. "

Suddenly, the ghosts started laughing. "You? A master? Wahahahahaha!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Watch this!" Shigehiro tried to defend himself. He kicked in midair and fell on his butt.

"You had your chance to protect the Kuroko family." Junpei said.

"Yeah," scoffed Riko. "Your misguidance led Koki to disaster!"

"Yeah," agreed Koki who actually got his head chopped off. "Thanks a lot."

"And your point is?" Shigehiro asked.

"My point is," Junpei glared. "We are going to send a real guardian to send her."

"Wha? But I am a real guardian!" Shigehiro protested.

"You are not even worthy of this thought!" Jumped roared. "Now awaken the great guardian!"

"Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it is not gonna kill you or anything..." Shigehiro muttered as he headed to a statue of a lion sulkily. "Oi! Rocky! Wake up! You gotta go get that Tetsuya back!"

He got no response. "Konnichiwa? Koooooonnichiwa?!" He hit the statue with his gong.

With a thud, the statue fell and broke into pieces, excluding the head, which was in one piece. Shigehiro gulped. "Uh... Rocky?"

No response.

Oopsie.

"They're gonna kill me!" Shigehiro yelled frantically. "Argh!.!.!.!."

"Oh Great Rock Guardian," Junpei suddenly called. "Have you awakened?"

Shigehiro froze. Oh, shit. Quickly, he picked up the head of the statue and said, "Uh... Yes! I just woke up! I'm the Great Rock Lion! Ohayo! I'll go forth to retrieve Tetsuya immediately!"

"Go! The fate of the Kuroko family rests on your claws." Junpei called after him.

"Uh, yes! Don't even worry about it, I will not lose face, I mean pace! I mean... you know what? Never mind..."

"What?!" Junpei suddenly looked at him.

"Um... I will not lose face!" Shigehiro quickly said. Junpei nodded, satisfaction clearly on his face. "Oh shit..." Mumbled Shigehiro as he trew the stone head down, leading him to be dragged along on the road. "Ow! Ow, that hurt! Ow!"

He remained on the road, "Now what am I gonna do? That stupid Tetsuya(no offense readers) just ran away and old man Takeda(you know, the Seirin teacher in charge, the old man that only appeared in episode 2...) decided to play Humpty Dumpty!"

Shigehiro sighed. "I guess I have to fetch that boy then..."

* * *

Somewhere in a far place in Japan...

A group of Huns were walking towards their leader, Shogo Haizaki. They had caught a few more imperial soldiers, and are sure that their leader will award them.

"More imperial soldiers?" Haizaki asked lazily.

The Huns nodded.

A soldier shivered. "Th-the e-emperor will s-stop you!" he stuttered, afraid.

Haizaki gave a laugh, sending shivers down many's spine. "Stop me? Ha! He invited me... By building those walls he challenged my strength." He scowled. "Well, I'm here to play his game..." He sent a glare down to the soldiers. "Go! And tell your emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready..."

Terrified, the soldiers ran away.

Haizaki gave a sigh. "Just, how many soldiers does it take to deliver a message?" he asked his army.

An archer, Makoto Hanamiya, smirked. "One, " he said as he aimed his arrow at the running soldiers.

Haizaki scratched his head. What was the name of the soldier who spoke to him earlier? It was written clearly on his belt. Ah, Tomoki Tsuguwa. He smiled, but evilly. Interesting.

Too bad he is going to be dead soon.

(Tomoki Tsuguwa is the cheeky guy from Seiho High)

* * *

Annnd... end of chapter 3! Oh, and if you notice, Koki and Koichi are not actually related. I just added that part. Also, a great shoutout to Kuroryuu Mikasa for suggesting Shigehiro as Mushu, I was debating on either Izuki or him. I waste no time in talking. I will just appreciate some reviews, follows and favorites, though. That's for now. Ja~~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue

a.k.a.

Otonashi Hayuka

**Next Chapter...**_  
_

**How to Be A Man #2: "Punch them on the back, that's how normal men say Hello."**

**Kuroko hesitated before punching the blue haired man. He hoped that he wouldn't be too angry.**

**"Ah!" The man growled. He turned around. "Who did that?"**

**"Who did what?" The purple haired giant mumbled while eating his food. "Mine-chin is hyperventilating."**


	4. Chapter 4

BlueSkyBlue is here again! And this time, to present to you readers, chapter 4! Who interested? Please raise up your hands... Thank you! You have no idea how I love you now! Also, I won't be able to update next week so I may be updating two chapters this week. Anyway, lets get the show on the road!

* * *

Akashi Akita looked at the shogi board. Clearly, his son is winning. Still, he refused to give in and sacrificed his golden general.

Shit. Wrong move. His son, Akashi Seijuro, has got his golden general and now his king is in check.

He moved it to the right.

"Check," Seijuro said.

What? How could that be? Then he saw it, the bishop is in line with his king.

He moved it right. No, that is not right, the knight can get him.

Can he move it vertically? No, there's one lance on each side.

Shit.

"Tsumi(Checkmate)," Seijuro said, satisfaction gleamed in his eyes.

"Oh?" Akita eyed his son. It is given that his son is exceptionally smart, and he wanted to test him. "Then where will you predict the Huns will attack from?"

Seijuro got up and took a map of Japan on the shelf. "By estimation, it should be here," he pointed to a part of Japan, "here," another part, "and here." His mismatched eyes met his father's. "But by slimming down the chances, they will most likely attack from here, the Touou Pass."

Akita studied the map, and indeed, his son was right. "Good," he said. "Perfect."

"What. Is perfect, General?" The advisor, Eiji Shirogane asked.

Akita turned to him. "I shall go guard the Touou Pass with main force."

"What?!" Eiji spluttered. "What about the new recruits?"

"That I'll leave it to Seijuro here," Akita said. He turned back to his son. "I believe you can handle it well, Captain Akashi."

"Captain?" Eiji couldn't believe his ears. "I believe someone more experienced would be better suited to this position."

"Seijuro has excellent knowledge of training techniques and also can quickly turn those boys into soldiers," replied Akita as he looked at Eiji, "He also has that certain aura that demands respect which shall be crucial in training these boys. I am most needed in stopping the Huns. I believe Seijuro is more than capable of handling these recruits himself. You shall supervise, Eiji, and have a report handed in to me when I return. That is all."

Eiji tried to retain his composure. "Yes, sir!"

Seijuro smirked.

* * *

Kuroko gripped his father's sword tightly. With all his might, he swung it with great force, only to fumble and drop his sword. Oh... It going to take a miracle to have him in the army. He was about to pack his stuff to set off to Rakuzan camp when something caught his eye. A scroll laid hidden in a bush.

He picked it up and open it. "How to Be A Man," he read. Hmm... Interesting... He pocketed it. This is going to come in useful.. After all, he never interacted with any men except his father. He really should learn, from this guide.

* * *

Shigehiro trudged down a hill, dragging his feet. Even though he's a ghost, looking for a boy is tiring. Where the hell is that damn Tetsuya? As he walked, he accidentally tripped over stone and fell down.

A person handed a hand to help, pulling Shigehiro back up.

"Thanks," muttered Shigehiro as he got up. His eyes meeting the other's. He halted. He is staring straight into the angry eyes of Kuroko Junpei.

"Shit."

* * *

Kuroko stared at the guide with confusion. He had already arrived at Rakuzan camp and is now deciding to use the guide.

**How to Be A Man #1: Have a man-walk. For example, shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up and strut!**

Maybe he should do just that, Kuroko decided as he put his shoulders back and lifted his chest high and statement strutting. It doesn't seem to work though, no one is noticing him. Perhaps the next one can work...

Just then, a recruit showed his new tattoo to his friend. "Look! It says that this tattoo will protect me!"

Three men came marching towards the recruits. A blue haired man punched the recruit. "Hmm... Not working eh?"

A blonde man laughed. "I hope you get your money back!"

The remaining of the group of three, a purple giant, just continued munching on his food.

What horrible men, Kuroko thought. But then again, those new recruits are equally disgusting. Ewww... Why is that man putting a finger in his nose?

Kuroko decided to go back to the guide. **How to Be A Man #2: Punch them on the back, that's how normal men say Hello.**

Kuroko hesitated. He looked over at the blue haired man, who was spat his saliva at the floor. He hoped that he wouldn't be too angry. Ever so hardly, he punched the guy on his back.

The blue haired guy turned back. "Who did that?" He growled.

"Who did what?" The purple haired giant said as he continued munching on his food. " 'Mine-chin is hallucinating,"

Kuroko looked back into the guide.

**How to Be A Man #3: Slap them on the backside, they like that.**

Kuroko stared at the book. He shrugged. Might as well do it. Gathering his strength, he slapped the blue haired guy's butt.

"Ow!" The guy yelled. He glared at the crowd. "Okay, which one of you did that?"

"Aominechi! Stay calm!" The yellow head guy chirped.

"Easy for you to say..." muttered the blue haired guy, Aomine.

Kuroko stared at the Aomine. Hmm... Maybe it only works on certain people... He slapped the yellow haired guy on the backside.

The guy jumped, he face pale. He looked behind and saw no one.

"A-aominechi... Someone did that to me too... But there was no one there..." he stuttered.

"Eh?" Aomine asked, his face turning pale as he processed this information.

"GHOST!.!" screamed both of them as they ran away, the rest of the army following suit, all of them screaming along.

The purple giant, Murasakibara Atsushi, just trailed after them, munching on his endless supply of food. " 'Mine-chin and Kise-chin are crazy today..." He bumped into an object. "Eh?" he looked in front. "There's nothing there."

"Down here," an unfamiliar voice said.

Murasakibara looked down to see Kuroko in his uniform. "Eh, you are a naughty boy. Children are not allowed in this camp. Go back home."

With that, he walked away, leaving a rather annoyed Kuroko behind.

The guide, in his hands fell and was flipped to the last page.

**How To Be A Man**

**A Guide for Dummies**

**By Ogiwara Shigehiro in guidance for Kuroko Koki**

* * *

That should be it. I wanted to write some more but I feel it is too revealing for the next chapter so I stopped here. Guess what is gonna happen the next chapter? Anyway! I would appreciate some reviews for this chapter but if you don't wanna, then don't force yourself yeah! Till then, Ja~~~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka

**Next Chapter...**

**"GHOST!.!.!"**

**"I believe this is the ghost you are afraid of,"**

**"It hurts, please let go of me."**

**"100 laps around the camp now."**

**"But-!"**

**"Make that 200."**


	5. Chapter 5

BlueSkyBlue is here presenting chapter 5 this time. Sorry for the long wait. I had exams and they were very tiring. However, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, can I get more this chapter? Pretty pretty please? Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

It was a peaceful morning at Rakuzan camp, the silence was however broken when screams of fear were heard.

"Ghost!"

Everyone can see a guy with navy blue hair and a blonde guy running, with a group of new recruits behind them, screaming their lungs out. A large purple giant was trailing after them, munching on some snacks. Akashi Seijuro exited his tent seething with a hidden rage, what on earth are they doing? It was the first day at Rakuzan camp to train the new recruits.

"Everyone," he said calmly, but eerily at the same time.

Unfortunately, no one heard him and continued screaming and running. Something flew in the air, flashing silver and missed the blue haired guy, Aomine Daiki by a few millimetres. It planted itself in a head of wooden dummy behind him.

Aomine froze. So did Kise Ryouta, the blonde beside him.

"What is all this commotion about, nanodayo?" A green head appeared from Akashi's tent.

"G-Gh-Ghost!" Kise yelled.

"Hell, this place is haunted!" Aomine said shuddering.

Akashi gave him a cold stare. There was silence.

"I've ran out of food, Mine-chin, do you have some more?" Murasakibara, the purple giant, whined.

He was ignored, however. Akashi sighed and turned away. This is going to be a long day. His eyes caught a hint of teal.

"I believe this is the ghost that was scaring you," he said as he caught hold of Kuroko.

"That hurts. Please let go," Kuroko said.

"And what if I -" Akashi turned Kuroko around and halted. After a while, he turned away. "And what if I don't?"

"You already did."

"Eh?.?" Murasakibara said. "But captain, he's a child, he's not allowed here."

Akashi ignored him. Instead, he turned towards the new recruits.

"Everyone, 100 laps around the compound now!"

"But-!" They protested but was soon cut off.

"Make that 200 laps, is that clear?" Akashi said, taking out a knife from his armour to wipe it.

The recruits shuddered and obeyed. Only Akashi, Eiji the advisor and the green head remained.

"Don't you think that is too much, Akashi?" The green head, Midorima Shintarou, commented.

Smirking, Akashi turned away. "They can handle it," he said. "Why don't we have a game of shogi, Shintarou?"

"Hai...nanodayo..." said Midorima as he followed Akashi to his tent.

* * *

Shigehiro looked down at his hands, or rather paws. He cursed himself. If he used his brain, he wouldn't be in this situation. After Kuroko Junpei caught him, he was dragged back to the Kuroko household. The ghosts had a meeting, and it was like the most terrible experience in his life.

"Banish him!" Riko shouted.

"He must pay for what happened to the Great Lion Statue!" Kagami roared.

"Ah. Ah." Mitobe said, holding his abacus. "Kill."

"Cut off his head!" Koki cried, throwing his head at Shigehiro.

Junpei cleared his throat. "It has begun."

Everyone stared him. What has begun? Then, Shigehiro noticed that everything is growing larger and larger. He scrambled to his feet, only to fall on all fours. Wait, all fours? And since when did he own a tail?

"You are supposed to obey us," Junpei said in an angry tone. "And to learn how to obey people, you'll be a dog."

Aannd that's what happened. Now as a dog, he has been ordered to go to Kuroko and guard him. Damn that Tetsuya, troublemaker...

* * *

"Order, people, order!" Eiji barked the next morning to the crowd of soldiers.

"I'm hungry..." Almond rubbed his stomach.

"Mmmmm... I've run out of snacks..." Murasakibara mumbled.

No one except Akashi notice Kuroko coming in late. However, he decided to let him off, just this once.

The soldiers continued talking, ignoring Akashi. Flashes of silver were seen knives planted themselves in the heads of wooden dummies, deliberately missing their actual target by a few inches. Everyone froze.

"You will assemble quietly and orderly, every morning," Akashi said in a low, menacing tone while wiping one of the knives he held in his hand. "Be punctual."

Or else... The recruits could hear the warning behind his words. They gulped and nodded.

"I can't hear you..."

"Y-y-yes, s-sir!" They stammered in unison.

"Shintarou," Akashi commanded. Without hesitating, he aimed and-

"Who does he think he is?" It was a grumble.

He shot.

"Daiki," Akashi said suddenly.

The soldiers instantly moved back, leaving a bewildered Aomine at the front.

"How did you know my name?" He spluttered.

Akashi turned away. "I'm an Akashi, I know everything, therefore I'm always right."

"Wha-?" Aomine started to say.

"Thanks for volunteering," Akashi ignored him. "Go retrieve the arrow."

Aomine's jaw dropped. What the heck? The arrow is on top of a 100 meter high pole for goodness sake! How Midorima got it perfectly on top was another matter...

Aomine growled with frustration. "I'll do it, pretty boy, and I'll it with my shirt on."

Mismatched eyes met annoyed blue eyes. Because, in Kuroko's opinion, Akashi is not exactly pretty. It was true that he was short and had mismatched eyes but he thought it suited the scary captain. He started to blush at the direction of his thoughts. To be honest, Akashi is more handsome then "pretty", and he finds his mismatched eyes and fiery red hair very striking and suits Akashi well.

"Add another 100 laps around the compound after you're done later," Akashi turned away.

"But!" Aomine protested.

"Make that twice the amount," Akashi said, "Now are you going to retrieve the arrow, or shall I triple the amount of laps?"

"Alright, alright..." Aomine grumbled.

He climbed up the pole, reached the middle, and fell.

"I'm so tall, I'll reach the top in no time..." Murasakibara for once, stopped eating, pulled up his sleeves and went for a try.

Unfortunately, he was not only TALL, but also HEAVY, causing him to fall many, many times.

"So tall..." Kise whined but went for a try. He too fell.

Akashi sighed as Kuroko too fell down from climbing the pole. "We have a long way to go..." He muttered.

(Start Be A Man song, you readers can listen to it on YouTube, it's a Mulan song)

Let's get down to business,  
to defeat the Huns

Akashi took out his katana, and within a few slashes, the wooden dummies near him all were cut into pieces.

Did they send me daughters,  
when I asked for sons?

Kise fell down the pole again. This time he started crying, making him look like a crybaby. The whole group left, leaving a very awkward Aomine trying to clam the crying Kise down.

You're the saddest bunch  
I've ever met, but you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
Out of you.

Akashi shook his head at the bunch of 'failures'. Sighing, he ordered them to do 100 laps around the camp, 200 push-ups and go a night without dinner. They all groaned but not daring to defy their captain, they obeyed.

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win.

Akashi scolded the bunch again. Then he pointed to Midorima, explaining to them that each one of them has an ability to help in the war. Midorima, for instance, is a skilled medic and has very accurate aim, making him a skilled archer.

You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you can bet before we're through  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you.

Aomine slumped. How many times has he fallen already? Disregarding the fact that he cannot even reach Midorima's level... The recruits were ignoring the old wailing of Kise and were looking at Murasakibara who was whining as he ONCE AGAIN ran out of snacks.

"I'm never gonna catch my breathe," Kuroko panted.

"Say goodbye to those who knew me," Kise wailed.

"I was a fool in school for cutting gym," Aomine complained.

"This guy's got them scared to death, nanodayo," Midorima commented.

"Hope he doesn't see right through me," Kuroko mumbled.

"Oh now I wish that I learned how to swim!" Murasakibara said in between eating his snacks.

(Be a man)We must be swift as a coursing river

(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

It was midnight when everyone was sleeping soundly asleep. Kuroko, however, stayed up and continued practicing, only to fail again and again. Inside their tents, Aomine grunted and dreamt about girls with big boobs while Murasakibara mumbled that he needs more snacks. Kise, on the other hand, was dreaming of a certain navy-blue head man. (Oooh, now that's the start of an AoKise here...)

Time is racing t'ward us  
Till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive

The recruits continued their training, but the result was not successful. The few good ones are, Izuki Shun, a person with an eagle eye (I had to put him in, or Natsuka will kill me), Himuro Tatsuya, a trickster who is always found giving Murasakibara food every time (My friend, Mikasa really wanted me to add in Himuro/Murasakibara here... So yeah...) and Takao Kazunari, Midorima's childhood friend who 'miraculously' appeared in camp one day. He has a hawk's field of vision and because he's already in camp, he HAD to be Midorima's assistant, for safety, according to Midorima. ("Someone has to watch over him. Heavens know what he will do nanodayo," Midorima said, slightly blushing.) Akashi, however was not satisfied and ordered the rest to run 100 laps around the compound.

You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?

Akashi threw Aomine's, Kise's, Murasakibara's and Kuroko's belongings out and ordered them to leave. He was tired of the and their failures.

(Be a man) We must be swift as a coursing river  
(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Akashi woke up the next morning to the sound of clapping. An arrow flew towards him and he expertly caught it with his hand. He looked to the direction of where it flew to from and was surprised to see Kuroko sitting on top of the tall pole waving at him. He smiled one of his rare smiles and turned back to plan his day. If only he turned back back to see Kuroko blushing slightly at the sight of his smile...

(Be a man) We must be swift as a coursing river  
(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire

Fired up because of Kuroko's achievement, the recruits worked harder and soon, they all bloomed. Nearly all of them have developed some sort of ability while others are just good fighters.

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!

* * *

Annd that's the end of this chapter! Not so revealing but extremely long. I thank the followers, favorites, reviews and everything you have all done, I hope for more to keep my morale support up. i would also like to thank AokazuSei for volunteering to Beta this fic, I'm well aware that I made some mistakes here and there, but I don't know where. Thanks! I would really appreciate your help! Till then. Ja~~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa minna-san! Here I am presenting to you chapter 6! I'm updating this early because of the long wait you all had fro waiting for the previous chapter so ... sit back, read and enjoy! So let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

A month had passed since Kuroko's climb to the top. And as usual, Kuroko sat beneath a tree, watching the daily commotion from afar.

"Oi, Kise! Stop glomping me!" Aomine Daiki, a tan man with navy blue hair, yelled.

He was a person who Kuroko considered as a 'perverted' person, the man's thoughts always focused on women with a big bust. Though, he was one of the most talented fighters in battle due to his flexible and adaptable style of fighting. Agile and deadly, especially when angered though of a lesser scale compared to Akashi, he wields dual blades: one broad, which can act as a shield, and the other, small and sharp. Even without his skilful swordsmanship, he could easily defeat his opponents through hand to hand combat.

"But, Aomine-chi, you're so soft and cuddly and-!" Kise Ryouta whined, but he was quickly cut off.

"I'm some pillow, idiot!" Aomine insulted.

Kise, a tall blonde, could be quite childish and idiotic, but he was a good guy in heart and could be serious if need to be. In Kuroko's opinion, Kise kept glomping Aomine, not because he is cuddly, but because he likes Aomine. Though, no matter how idiotic Kise could be, he should never be taken lightly. With Kise's ability to copy any move, he was capable of using several types of weapons and fighting styles handy in combat.

"Keep your voices down! Akashi doesn't like being disturbed nanodayo," Midorima Shintarou scolded. The green haired man was a devoted follower of 'feng shui'*, and though his personality seems cold, in reality, he does carry deep concern for his companions. He is useful in and out of battlefield, being both a doctor and an archer; he was rumoured to have never missed his target. Despite being skilled in archery, his hand to hand combat needed work.

"Mine-chin, Kise-chin, your voices are annoying," Murasakibara whined as he ate his food.

Murasakibara Atsushi was very tall for his age, yet, despite his size, he was actually very childish. He loves snacks and food and can always be seen eating. In battle, his size becomes very advantageous. Though clumsy with swords, he is the best at hand to hand combat; he doesn't fight seriously since his skill easily overpowers his enemies.

"Kise, LET GO OFF ME!" Aomine shouted.

Kise continued hugged the tan man, a contented smile on his face.

"Daiki… Ryouta…"A silky voice coldly called them. Both Aomine and Kise froze before turning to see Akashi.

"O-Ohayo, c-captain!" they stammered.

"Run 100 laps around the compound after practice," Akashi ordered.

Akashi Seijuro, captain of the army, had fiery red hair and mismatched eyes and was known for the dark aura that surrounds him. Although he was shorter than most of the men in camp, he was very skilled in swordsmanship and wields a katana and harbours several knives in the innumerable compartments in his armour; he claimed that this was "For safety". His golden eye, the Emperor's Eye, was always able to anticipate, making him unbeatable. It seemed that his favourite phrase was 'I always win. Therefore, I'm always right", because he truly has yet to experience defeat.

Kise and Aomine knew better than to disobey their captain, so they dismally murmured, "Yes, captain…"

Akashi scanned through the group. "Where's Tetsuya?"

Silence.

"Who the hell is this Tetsuya?" Aomine scratched his head.

Murasakibara tilted his head. "Have I seen him before?"

Kise smiled brightly. "Akashi-chi, you aren't imagining this Tetsuya, are you?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "I think Akashi meant the boy-"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko calmly stated. "Hajimemashita."

Aomine froze.

Kise shrieked and hid behind Aomine. "Ghost!"

Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks.

Midorima paled.

Akashi smirked.

"S-since when w-were you th-there?" Aomine stuttered in shock.

Kuroko stared at him. "I was here the whole time.''

"Eh?!" Kise went.

Murasakibara looked down at Kuroko. "You're so small. You're just like a little kid."

"I'm not a kid," Kuroko's tone was impassive, but Akashi heard the slight annoyance in his voice.

"Atsushi, are you implying that I'm small as well?" Akashi asked as he playfully traced the edge of his knife. It was clear to anyone who can see that both Akashi and Kuroko were around the same height.

"E-eto, iie. It's just that he's so short." Murasakibara gulped.

A knife flew through the air and went through a tree trunk.

"I'm not short. You're all just exceptionally tall," Akashi stated calmly.

Stunned, Murasakibara just nodded.

"Akashi-kun, what are we going to do today?" Kuroko asked.

"Show respect to your captain, Kuroko Tetsuya," Midorima interrupted.

"Oi, oi, Midorima-chi, you call the captain by his first name! He's also your captain! Kise protested.

"I'm his friend."

"I'm his friend too! Right, Akashi-chi?" Kise chirped.

"No, you are not."

"Eh? Then, Kuroko-chi, can I be your friend?"

"..." Kuroko was nowhere to be seen.

"Murasakibara-chi?"

"Eto, you're too annoying."

"Aomine-chi?"

"HELL NO!"

Tears welled up in Kise's eyes. "Uwaah! Why is everyone so mean to me today?!"

* * *

Some time later...

Midorima sat in his tent studying his 'feng shui' scroll. Suddenly, a pair of arms hugged him, causing Midorima to frown as he shrugged the arms off him.

"Ne, ne , Shin-chan, why don't we go for a walk?" Takao Kazunari asked, the one who hugged the man.

Midorima turned away. "Today's 'feng shui' stated that going for a walk will cause you misfortune."

"Pleaasee, Shin-chan?" Takao persisted, shaking Midorima.

"No, now go away."

"Pleaseeeeeee?" Takao turned Midorima around.

"No."

"Pretty pretty pretty please?" Takao pouted as he made puppy eyes.

Midorima sighed in defeat. "Fine..."

"Yatta!" Takao cheered.

"But I'm only doing this because 'feng shui' also states that I must stick with my friend," Midorima put down his scroll.

Takao smiled. Midorima's such a tsundere, but he doesn't mind. After all, this is the tsundere he fell in love with.

* * *

"Eh? 'Muro-chin, I've ran out of snacks. Do you have any more?" Murasakibara asked in a slightly whiny tone.

Himuro Tatsuya looked up from the scroll he's reading. "Atsushi, you shouldn't eat too much."

"Demo, 'Muro-chin, I'm hungry..." Murasakibara complained.

Himuro sighed. "I'll give you some more, but you must promise me to brush your teeth later."

"Yay~" Murasakibara gave a little cheer. "I promise~"

"I'll tell the captain if you don't," Himuro threatened.

"I promise~~"

Himuro reached a hand under his bed and grabbed some food, handing them to the purple giant.

"Eat slowly, or you'll choke."

Murasakibara just munched on his newly acquired snacks and did not reply. After all, he will always listen to his 'Muro-chin. Himuro doesn't know that just yet, but that's because Murasakibara loves him too much to tell him that.

* * *

Aomine was sleeping on a branch when a certain blonde woke him up; the tanned man complained that the blond's annoying voice woke him up. Kise was apparently singing a love song and didn't bother toning down his volume.

"Shuddup, you're so noisy, idiot," Aomine growled.

Kise stopped. "Eh, Aomine-chi? I didn't notice you up there," he smiled idiotically. "You are just so tan that you camouflaged into the tree."

Aomine sat up. "Oi, bastard. I dare you to say that again. I'm going back to sleep now, so you better shut up."

Kise, on the other hand, had better plans. He crept upon the sleeping Aomine and shouted into his ear, startling him awake, which made him fall off the tree branch.

Kise gasped and slid down the tree. "Oopsie..."

Aomine picked himself up. "Kise...you..." he grumbled.

Half afraid, Kise backed away and paralysed Aomine, a skill he saw Midorima use in combat and medically.

Aomine fainted onto the ground with a thud.

Kise stayed by his side, admiring his face. He had fell for the navy head at first sight, but he knew he cannot win his heart, because Aomine-chi will always be thinking of girls with big boobs.

* * *

Kuroko swung his sword with all his might, aiming at wooden dummy's head, but as usual, he missed and nearly hit a certain red head standing beside it.

"Go-gomen, Akashi-kun," he said, bowing down to his captain.

Akashi frowned. "Tetsuya, have you been listening to me?"

"Hai, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mumbled.

"It seems not," Akashi contradicted, "You are a _phantom, _invisible, and unbeatable. You hide in the _shadows _and strike when necessary_."_

"Hai, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko once again mumbled as he looked at the captain, "But why did you help me? Knowing captain, you wouldn't do anything without something in return."

Akashi smirked. "It seems you're a lot more observant than the others. What do you think I want from you in return?"

Kuroko was at loss of words. What did Akashi want him to give?

Smirking at Kuroko's confused expression, Akashi stepped closer to him, scooped his face up, and kissed him fully on the lips. Kuroko opened his mouth to protest, to which the redhead took full advantage of, entering his tongue, exploring his mouth.

After what seemed like ages, Akashi finally stopped.

"A-ano, I have to go a-and organize some stuff in m-my tent..." A stunned Kuroko stuttered as he left.

Akashi one again, smirked. After all, he had finally found someone he can call his.

* * *

Annd that's it! As you guys can see, this chapter is about the GoM and their bio-datas with relationships. Hope you enjoy it! Till next time! Ja~~~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka

*Since Oha-Asa doesn't exist in olden times, I use 'feng shui', a Chinese fate thingy


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there everyone! BlueSkyBlue is back with another chapter of Kuroko no Basuke! As many of you would have noticed by now, I have changed the name of this fic to Sacred Heart! Why, do you ask? Well, the name just popped into my mind and here is it! This story, is now and will always be known as Sacred Heart! Also, sorry for the long wait, I kinda have a bit of a writer's block and my beta reader wasn't replying my mail so this chapter isn't beta-ed. If there are some mistakes here and there, please don't get mad. Let's get on with the story, shall we?

**P.S. Kuroko might be quite OOC in this chapter. Shigehiro is always OOC in my eyes. **

* * *

On a foggy morning near the Fujisaki Mountain...(Or something else.. I forgot what the name is)

A bird flew towards a group of scavengers, dropping a slightly dirtied doll to the leader. Haizaki, the leader, jumped down from the tree he kept a lookout with and swiftly caught the doll and inspected it closely. He threw it to one of his Huns.

"What, do you see?" he asked them, expecting a soldier to reply with what he was thinking.

Hanamiya caught it, and examined it with his sharp eye. "Black pine... from the high mountain..." he mumbled. Unable to think of anything else, he passed the doll to Kentaro Seto, another Hun beside him.

"White horse hair... Imperial horses..." he muttered, as he looked confusedly at the doll. _What is so important about it anyway?_ He then passed it to Kazuya Hara, a man with long hair covering his eyes.

Kazuya sniffed at the doll like a dog. "Sulfur..." he half-said, half-wuffed, "From imperial canyons..." He continued sniffing at the doll.

Haizaki facepalmed at his Huns, unbelieving that they were this stupid. "This doll came from a village in the Touou Pass, where the Imperial Army is waiting." He said, while in his mind, he was debating whether to kill all the idiotic Huns he has.

"If that's so," Hanamiya stepped up. "We can avoid them easily."

"No," Haizaki stared at Hanamiya, cussing his stupidity,"The quickest way to the emperor is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her."

The Huns could sense their leader being pissed. Not wanting him to get more angry, they nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rakuzan camp...

Shigehiro arrived at the camp in his dog form. "Phew, got here at last..." he muttered. He looked around, "Where's that damn Tetsuya? He owes me..." He wandered off around the camp, looking for the teal-head.

Just as he approached the hot spring, he failed to notice Kuroko with a towel around his bottom getting into the spring. Fortunately, the phantom noticed him, and because of his love of cute animals, Kuroko just have to pick Shigehiro up and cuddle him. Well, look at the bright sight, Shigehiro won't have to waste his time looking for the almost invisible boy. However, the irritated Shigehiro was not in the mood for hugs and cuddles at all.

"Oi, let go of me!" he yelled, making Kuroko drop him in surprise.

"You can talk," though it sounded like a statement, it was actually a question.

"Of course," Shigehiro huffed. "Animals can breathe too, so don't, ever, hug them." He eyed Kuroko's teal hair. "I take it you are Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Just as I thought," Shigehiro muttered to himself. He looked at Kuroko. "Well, let me tell you this. You have caused a lot of trouble for me already,so from now on, just sit tight, listen to me, and do as I say, you hear that?"

Kuroko stared at him. "Why?"

"Because, " the irritated Shigehiro wanted to shout, "You've caused your parents worry, created havoc at the Kuroko mansion and now, you are training to be a warrior when you should be in bed, resting. "

Kuroko shrugged, and settled in the hot spring. Shigehiro noticed this and was alarmed.

"Oi, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?" he asked.

Kuroko once again stared at him with his deadpanned face. "It's not as if I'm a girl anyway." he said.

"That's not the point!" Shigehiro yelled.

"Ah..." Kuroko sighed, ignoring Shigehiro, and enjoying the nice, hot water.

Shigehiro stared at disgust at Kuroko. "Alright, alright! Now get out there before your skin wrinkles or something!"

Kuroko sighed. "If you're so worried, why don't you go stand watch."

Shigehiro huffed. "Yeah,yeah. Go stand watch! I bet you are doing that to make me jealous that you are in the hot spring right now instead of me." He looked at the spring. Oh how how wished he can go dunk in it and relax...

Kuroko turned his gaze back at Shigehiro. "What brings you here in the first place?"

Shigehiro spluttered. "Me? I'm here because those ancestors of yours are too lazy to come and pick you up themselves! Then that old man Yakeda just went to suicide and I, turned into a pathetic dog, has been sent to help you!"

"My ancestors sent a puppy to help me." It seems like a statement but Kuroko's eyes were gleaming with sparkly stars at the thought of having a cute dog with him in his travels.

"HEY! IT's a DOG! I do not yap like those annoying little puppies..."

"You're..." Kuroko was at a loss of words at how to describe Shigehiro.

"What?" Shigehiro's ears perked with excitement. "Am I that intimidating? Or am I all-inspiring?"

"Kawaii..." Kuroko whispered.

Shigehiro's ears dropped. That was not the answer he was expecting. "Well... yeah. But at least I'm travel-sized! If I were my REAL size, I would be hell taller than you! Also, my powers are beyond your mortal imagination! Take an example, my eyes can see straight through that tree and -"

A group of men with colourful hair ran past Shigehiro, and jumped into the warm waters of the hot spring.

"Ah... Isn't this refreshing, Aomine-chi?" Kise sighed.

Aomine just relaxed in the water and decided to ignore the annoying blonde. Someday, he swore, if Kise does not stop his annoying habits, he will personally kill him till there was nothing more than blood on the floor.

Murasakibara, unlike Aomine and Kise, slowly made his way to the spring, once again munching on his snacks. Himuro was trying to stop him from his eating frenzy, but to no avail.

"You all shouldn't make such a racket," Midorima said, getting into the pool himself. "Akashi will be displeased."

"Shin-chan, brighten up just for once!" Takao chided Midorima, although he knew that the effort was useless.

"Minna," Kuroko swam up to the group. "I believe Akashi-kun is sleeping right now, so I suggest you all don't make such noise, or you will be facing an angry Akashi tomorrow."

And for the second time, the group fell silent.

Silence.

Silence..

Silence...

Until...

"ARGH!.!.! Don't do that!" Aomine yelled, not used to Kuroko's weak presence.

"Kuroko-chi!" Kise yelped. "You frightened me!"

Munch, munch. "Kuro-chin, I almost choked," Murasakibara said while eating.

"That's what you get for eating the whole time.." Himuro sighed, but he was also startled at the sudden appearance of Kuroko.

"Shin-chan, this camp is haunted!" Takao cried.

Midorima sighed. "Takao, there are no such things as ghosts, you hear me?" He stared at Kuroko. "Please refrain from doing that Kuroko Tetsuya."

A knife flew past them, and they froze.

"Quiet, you little rascals.." Akashi's sleepy but yet creepy voice can be heard.

Kise let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. I thought we were goners..." He focused his attention in Kuroko. "We haven't introduced ourselves haven't we? Well, I'm Kise Ryouta!"

"_Actually, I know all of you already..._" Kuroko thought to himself. People these days... "Urm.. Hi, Kise-kun"

"And I'm Murasakibara..." mumbled the purple giant, opening another bag of snacks.

"Himuro Tatsuya, please excuse Atsushi's rudeness just now,"

"Midorima Shintaro," the green tsundere said stiffly.

"Takao Kazunari!" the raven head chirped. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Aomine Daiki..." the navy hair droned. "The only one who can beat me is me."

"Don't let Akashi hear that," Midorima warned.

"YEA!" Kise agreed. "After all, Kuroko-schi and I can take you!"

"Ano... Kise-kun, I don't not want to take him anywhere..." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Demo, Kuroko-chi! We have to fight!" Kise persisted.

"Iie," Kuroko declined. "We can just rest because there will be more training tomorrow."

"Please... Kuroko-chi?" Kise begged.

"Iie."

"Ple-OW!" Kise suddenly felt a stinging pain on his butt. "Something bit me!"

Takao paled. "Snake!"

"My tail hurts," Shigehiro muttered.

Aomine pumped his fists. "Where's that snake? I wanna have a good figh-"

A knife flew through the air, slicing off a few strands off the ganguro's head. Everyone froze and turned towards a very furious Akashi.

"You want a good fight, eh, Daiki?" Akashi took out another knife from his pocket and said. "Why don't _I_ be your opponent?"

Hell was waiting for Aomine.

"Same goes for you, Ryouta."

And it seems that it is waiting for Kise too.

* * *

While Akashi was 'disciplining' the duo, Eiji the advisor was strolling outside the camp. He, like many people, is surprised at Akashi's progression towards the recruits. He has to admit, even he himself was intimidated by the dark aura Akashi 'possessed'. Too engrossed with his thoughts, he bumped into a stranger.

"Sorry," he apologized. He stopped. Wait, that armour is very familiar...

"Message from the emperor," the soldier said stiffly, handing Eiji a scroll, confirming Eiji's thoughts. He made to leave when Eiji stopped him.

"It's late at night, why don't you stay a night here and leave tomorrow?"

"I must hurry," the solier replied sharply, "There isn't enough time." With that, he let.

"Not enough time?" Eiji muttered as he opened the scroll to read. His eyes widened. "C-Captain! Captain! Urgent matters from the general!"

* * *

In Akashi's tent, a shogi board sat on a table. Many would overlook it but if they looked clearly enough, they can see names engraved on each. On the black side, you can see the name Shogo Haizaki engraved on the black king, with the black queen, Makoto Hanamiya by its side(no shippings intended). The other black pieces were not engraved with names, making it look suspicious. However, the white side's king had the name Akashi Seijuro on it. Remaining at his spot and only moving a little, he can strategize the battlefield as he wished, striking when only necessary. The name Mayuzumi Chihiro was pasted on the queen. (Note that it is **pasted**.) Chihiro is a girl from a wealthy family that was engaged to Akashi since young. Still, Akashi never liked her, and is determined to break off the engagement. Two bishops sat by the side of the king and queen with the names Mursakibara and Himuro on them. Then, two knights with the names Aomine and Kse sat in the middles of the bishops and rooks, Midorima and Takao. However, they were not the outstanding ones. At the front, though unnoticeable, a pawn with the name Kuroko Tetsuya on it, with a certain glow that makes it special. One that plays shogi can spot the difference between this board, and the original shogi board. However, one that never plays shogi can never find out the difference. None of the pieces moved from their original places, until a pawn took a step forward, followed by a black pawn taking two steps forward.

It has begun.

* * *

That's it! Done for this chapter! Not quite a filler but I promise the chapter will be better. Now, before anyone review or PM me to change the Queen's name to Kuroko, I am not changing, and that's final. Before I end this, I let you all answer the question in the chapter. **WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THIS SHOGI BOARD AND AN ORIGINAL SHOGI BOARD? EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT IT HAS NAMES ENGRAVED ON IT. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM GOOGLE-ING IT. IF SOMEONE MANAGES TO ANSWER IT, I'LL GIVE THAT PERSON MANY MANY MANY HUGS!.!.! **Ok, I'm acting to much like Kise now. Wait, that's what Natsuka and Mikasa always say to me anyway... Please read and review. (Natsuka: If you don't I'll make sure Hayuka doesn't update the next chapter at all. Me: Natsuka-chi, don't scare them, I don't want to lose my followers and favouriters, wait, is that even a word?) Till then! Ja~~~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


End file.
